Boating Butt-ies
by bitchyTwitchy
Summary: Spongebob is in a small relationship with Sandy , but he does not like those cheeks , he wants something a little bit squishier , (Squidward).
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Boating Butt-ies.**

 **Chapter 01: The Beginning.**

 **It was a bright and sunny morning under the sea in the town of Bikini Bottom. It was 7:00 am , and Spongebob woke up feeling horny , today was sunday , his 1 day a week off from the Krusty Krab restaurant. Spongebob had a small relationship starting up with Sandy , however he did not like those cheeks , he wanted something a little bit ... squishier. Immedietely Spongebob kicked Gary out of his room , Spongebob pulled out his cock , and grabbed up a picture of Squidward sleeping in a sexual position , this turned him on very much , and he began to sensually lick his lips , he then started masturbating perfusely , and his 3 inch cock was feeling better already. After a small portion of time , Spongebob began to moan , and then to speak , he said "oh yeah baby , you like the way I shove it up your ass Squitch?" (Sk-which) which was a mixture between the 2 words Squidward and bitch. Spongebob continued masturbating for about 3 hours , it was 10:11 when he jizzed all over his pants , and fell to the ground panting , in his fantasy , he and Squidward were butt-fucking , and blowing each-other.**

 **Spongebob went on his day as usual , he turned on the television at 10:30 to watch "The New Adventures of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy". He was watching episode #17 , where in the end of the episode , Mermaid Man forced the tickle belt on Man-Ray. Spongebob then preceeded to eat some Kelp-O cereal , to which he enjoyed , it tasted just magnificent , he imagined if Squidwards cock was a normal cock , or if it was a tentacle , he then started blowing the Kelp-O cereal without even noticing for a small portion of time before realizing that he was blowing a piece of Kelp-O cereal , because in his mind , he was blowing Squidward , who'mes 6 tentacles were caressing his body , arms , legs , and his cock. Spongebob then realized that he had been masturbating as well , and at this point decided that he could no longer hold back his feelings for Squidward , he must tell Squidward how he feels before it is too late.**

 **Spongebob raced outside , he started giggling and hiding around Squidward , Squidward knew that Spongebob was there , however he pretended not to notice , eventually Spongebob became too much for Squidward to handle , he was about to leave when Spongebob forced him onto his tanning bed & started forcing Squidwards cock into his ass , Spongebob was moaning with pain and pleasure , whilst Squidward stopped resisting all together , and started thrusting his hips. Eventually Squidward came inside of Spongebob's asshole , and he felt as though maybe Spongebob was not annoying , just very turned on all the time. Spongebob wanted to measure their cocks at full erect , Spongebob got 3.7 inches , while Squidward got 6.4 inches.**

 **(note: It has been over 6 weeks since I have even touched this fanfic)**

 **Squidward was too tired for round 2 , but Spongebob wasn't , Squidward saw that Spongebob was a sex maniac , he tried to run away , but Spongebob stretched his arms to about 30 feet & held Squidward against the wall , then he stretched his cock about 30 feet , and started thrusting , Squidward was flailing , crying , and begging for it to stop , it was too painful , but Spongebob showed him no remorse , and only went faster , as though Squidward crying turned him on , anything Squidward , including normal speech from him aroused Spongebob , no matter what , Spongebob was about to blow his load , Squidward felt Spongebob's cock throbbing inside of him , he escaped , Spongebob blew his load all over Squidwards wall , there was so much , it covered almost the entire wall , and was in a HUGE 4 inch puddle on the flood , 4 inches in each direction!**

 **Spongebob didn't want for Squidward to escape , he was having too much fun , he chased Squidward to the front door , and expanded , Squidward could not move , Spongebob was taking up the entire downstairs , Spongebob managed to grab a rope , he forced Squidward into a chair with his expanding abilities of "SPONGY GOODNESS" , and tied his tentacles behind the chair , Spongebob's cock got hard , he decided to "PLAY" "INTERROGATION".**

 **Spongebob asked Squidward a question "Why did you try to run?" , to which Squidward replied "because you BUTT FUCKED ME! MY ASS IS KILLING ME!" Spongebob got upset & slapped Squidward across the face with his cock as fast and hard as he could. Squidward got mad and said "If you hit across the face with your PENIS again I'll bite it off!" , Spongebob thought he wasn't bluffing , so he got a mouth-widener , until he couldn't understand Squidward and took it out , he thought that maybe he should get Patrick to help him out.**

 **Spongebob ran over to Patrick , Patrick was in his rock , doing nothing with his cock , holding a rock , and then got an electric shock. Patrick was just chillaxin' watching static on his sand television , that somehow worked , and was holding a red pill and a blue pill , he said to Spongebob "This is all a dream." Spongebob said "How?" , Patrick turned into Maxius Morphamus and said "What if I told you this was all a dream?" Spongebob said "Uhh ... You mean the Matrix?" Patrick returned to his normal form and said "No Spongebob , this is a lucid dream , anything you want to happen you can make happen."**

 **This seemed a little too far fetched , but Spongebob was willing to try. He thanked Patrick and left. When he returned he had the ropes come off with his mind , he then made Squidward want to fuck , and he inserted his penis into Squidwards ass.**


	2. Chapter 2: Weenie Fights & Orgies

Spongebob inserted his cock into Squidwards tight asshole , it felt just right , Spongebob then realized that he could cum less than every 0.00000001 seconds , so he did , and he made sure that Squidward wanted it all , he was not about to give up his chance at fucking Squidward up his ass. However Spongebob was feeling a little bit lonely , so he made dream Patrick come over and fuck him in the ass. The three were at it for almost 20 minutes (dream time) [25 seconds reality] until Spongebob thought that he should spice things up , he had every man in Bikini Bottom (over 18) go into his house and have the biggest orgy ever , and then it hit him , they should each be doing a different action , so some did oral , some did anal , some did human centipede shit with oral-anal-oral-anal , and 2 guys were trying to get their penises to go up the other's dick-hole (urethra). Once Spongebob decided it was enough , they all lined up masturbated , and ejaculated over eachother's backs , then they were paired to jack off to each-other , where they ejaculated all over eachother's chests , and Patrick got some on his eye , which he used his super long tongue to lick off ... Spongebob then noticed he wasn't controlling Patrick right , and soon his tongue had a mind of it's own , luckily it was sexual , and just went up a few asses. Just then dream Sandy came by and saw this , she stopped , stared , then turned around and walked away.

The time in reality was 11:30 pm , Spongebob had fallen asleep at 7:00 pm the night prior , and was not to wake up until 6:00 am the next day , so he still had a long way to go. He got himself to rush over to the Krusty Krab , and made all of them burgers with extra "special sauce" each. Spongebob was just so damn horny , that he buttfucked Squidward right then and there , however dream Sandy saw this and this time power-walked away from the scene. Sadly in reality today was saturday night , so tomorrow Spongebob would not have work ... Aside from hunting down Squidward's HOT ASS!

Spongebob came in all the drink holders , which all the men happily drank with their straws , glad about how strong tasting it was. Spongebob then had a great idea , he would hold fights , where anyone brave enough to challenge him would be buttfucked by every man in town 3 times if he lost. However if they won , he would blow them. His first contestant was Patrick Star , his best friend , and Plankton was the commentator , along with Eugene Krabs.

"Alright folks , here we have it , Spongebob Square Pants versus Patrick Star , now remember the rules , no biting , or scratching , no poppin in eachothers assholes with your fingers , and absolutely no purple nurples. Round 1 , BEGIN!" yelled Plankton , who then started fucking Eugene Krab's claw.

The fight was intense and lasted only 38.4 seconds , before Spongebob emerged victorious , and as promised , ALL males (over 18) in Bikini Bottom BUTTFUCKED PATRICK , Patrick wanted more , however Spongebob said that he could buttfuck who'me ever lost next. The next competitor was Sandy Cheeks , who even in his dreams beat the living shit out of him only 1:02 until Spongebob cried "uncle". However Spongebob was gay , he couldn't do anything sexual to a female , so he just paid her $100.00 instead. Spongebob then fought Fred (my leg guy) who lost in 17.2 seconds , and was buttfucked by every male (over 18) in Bikini Bottom , Spongebob got first dibs , then Patrick , as promised. (even though it was not said)

Then a massive orgy happened , so big that even Michael Jackson would make a song out of it , AND HE IS DEAD! The orgy was so massive that every male (over 18) in the world joined in , and then a huge pile of cum drowned 8 men , who were still getting buttfucked even though they were dead. Spongebob then cooked them all & the men shared their corpses as a snack break. The orgy continued until 3:15 am in reality. Sadly Spongebob was almost awoken when at the Krabs house Pearl farted & an EARTHQUAKE STARTED!

The Earthquake lasted for 5 minutes , and in Spongebob's dream they fucked during an actual EARTHQUAKE!

Sorry that this chapter ended up being so short , but Spongebob needs to wake up and I just

cannot keep this going on whilst keeping him asleep , he will wake up at 5:59;59.999 am.

Also I need to go to counciling for my sick mind.


	3. Chapter 3: ItBeginsBoatingSchoolStarts

They were fucking during an EARTHQUAKE , it was awesome , the extra power from the earthwuake helped those lying town especially to get their COCKS further up their partners ASSHOLE.

Once it was 5:57 am Spongebob's lucid dream self got a small prick , he realized that he would soon wake up , so he did the only thing that he could think of ... He murdered everyone savagely and drank their blood. Then 5:59;59.999 happened , and his alarm clock went off , *honk!* *honk!* *honk!* Spongebob sprung up , and noticed that his penis and pajamas were covered in nice salty jizz (dunno if it's salty or not [XD]) , and then he decided to lick it off of himself , where he came all over his face in the process. Spongebob decided to take a shower , he masturbated perfusely whilst taking it , he thought of Squidward and Sandy mainly , how would he tell Sandy that he was secretly into Squidward? , Would Squidward buttfuck him? He did not know , he just sighed and then cried , so loud that he woke up Squidward.

Once it was 7:05 am Spongebob had his breakfast , he had Kelp-O cereal , and he enjoyed every bite of it , he then played with Gary for almost 2 hours , until it was 8:45 am , when he decided that he would go to see Patrick , but then realized that Gary's shell was dusty , so he stroked it 100 times with his brush , then somehow he heard a suspicious noise from outside , he went to go investigate , even though he hadn't brushed Gary's other side of his shell.

Spongebob walked out of his house with his left hand on his left ear , and his right hand on his right ear over to behind Squidwards house , slightly giggling , then walked up to Squidward , who was sitting motionless. Spongebob then said "Oh Squidward it's you , I thought I heard something." to which Squidward replied "Spongebob , I have been sitting here motionless for the past 45 minutes , what could you have possibly heard me doing?" to which Spongebob said "breathing". Squidward thought "what an idiot." Spongebob then made the stupidist & goofiest face he possibly could , and Squidward who was not at all impressed had then said "Spongebob , I will give you 5 dollars , if you let me enjoy the rest of my day ... in peace." Spongebob did not paranormal shit and said "OKAY!" Squidward pulled out his wallet and unzipped it , he looked for a 5 dollar bill and said "HEY! I could have sworn that I had 5 dollars in here!"

"I have it Squidward." said Spongebob "You gave it to me to leave you alone yesterday". Squidward was then very pissed off at Spongebob , so he got out of his chair , grabbed his news-paper and was about to leave. Spongebob then said "Squidward you can have the 5 dollars back , I don't need it , it's just like says-" Squidward cut in exclaiming "I DON'T CARE WHAT SAYS!" He raised his fist and said "I JUST WANT" then he hit the table , his hot chocolate flew up and landed on his head , when Spongebob yelled out "COFFEE RAIN!" Spongebob angerly said "It's HOT CHOCOLATE!"Squidward walked away , and then Spongebob idiodically yelled out "CHOCOLATE RAIN!"

Then Spongebob started chasing Squidward , yelling out his name. Squidward just barely managed to get to his car , and unlock it from the outside , he got inside yes , but had then realized that he forgot his keys to his boat-car thingy. Spongebob was then next to the car and politely but shyly said "Squidward." to which Squidward yelled "WHAT?!" Spongebob then said "You left your keys on the table back there."

Squidward started up the car and Spongebob said "Hey Squidward" , to which Squidward said "Yeeeeeeeeees?" Spongebob asked "Didn't you used to have one of those cucumber bicycles?" to which Squidward replied "That was a recumbant bicycle , and I sold it." then Spongebob asked "Why?" Squidward then yelled at the top of his lungs "SO THAT I CAN GET FARTHER AWAY FROM YOU!" Squidward then laughed and floored it. Squidward still looking back broke a [STOP SIGN].

Squidward kept going , and in less than 20 seconds heard cop sirens goins off. Squidward stared in dis-belief and said "what the -" then he pulled over. The cop got out of his police boat-car and walked next to Squidwards boat-car. Squidward said "Can I help you officer?" sarcastically even though the officer had the stop sign stuck in his helmet. The officer replied "No , but you can help yourself to this ticket." Squidward startled raised his voice and said "TICKET?!"

The officer got back into his boat-car , and Squidward rushed over to the officers boat-car , and pleaded saying "Officer please , I have im-peckable boat-smarts , I pride myself in maintaining an un-soiled driving record. It's all that I have." Then the officer said "Well , you can have it again , right after you complete boating-school." To which Squidward said "Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo".

[same day] [Sunday] [10:00 am]

Not even an hour later Squidward was at 's boating school , where going in his said "Boating School? 'pift'". Squidward knocked on the door , and said "Oh well , it's only 1 day out of your life Squiddy , how bad can it be?". Only to have it be opened by Spongebob. Spongebob very excitedly and flamboyantly exclaimed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SQUIDWARD!".


End file.
